


Little Love, Little Hate

by vocalpeter



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Dean/Stiles is endgame, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Pack Bonding, Sciles is brotp, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Werewolves, Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalpeter/pseuds/vocalpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack had always been close. They were all a part of a family now. And last time anyone recalls, family doesn't end in blood.<br/>But when two hunters come into town, things seem to go a little downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> "What the hell," seems to be a recurring statement throughout all of this.

The sun was barely peeking in through the curtains of Scott's room when Stiles came running in, out of breath and nearly falling over. He had sweat running down ensure of his eyebrow and Scott was pretty sure he fell on the stairs from the way his shirt was creased and he had a red mark on his forehead.

"What the hell, Stiles?" The brunette boy groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked at his best friend.

"We have a problem," Stiles said between breaths, gasping afterwards and clutching at his heart. "Jesus Christ, you have a lot of stairs."

"What's going on?" Scott asked, pushing the covers off his body and standing up from the bed and, wow, Stiles was so not staring. The way Scott's muscles seemed to relax as soon as he stretched and got all his joints to finally wake up.

"Huh? Oh, i- There, uhh... Hunters in town, professionals," Stiles stuttered, scratching at the back of his neck and coughing to avoid eye contact. Scott just smirked and walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth. So Stiles continues to tell him. "Did some research on them, the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. Been in the business way young, going around the states to solve the crimes that happen and are unsolved. Been to lots of places, Mystic Falls over in Georgia, found a bunch or the residents there."

"Other werewolves?" Scott questioned around a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Vampires. Harmless I guess and left when they heard about.." Stiles trailed off, coughing and rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. "When they heard about a 17 year old girl coming back from the woods after her disappearance in a car crash."

"Malia.." Scott mumbled, coming out of the bathroom and pulled on a grey shirt from the end of his bed.

"We telling the others? Or do they know?"

"We gotta tell them, man."

***

"So you're telling me that there are hunters in town that have killed more than just werewolves?" Allison asked, looking between Scott and Stiles with a befuddled look.

"Exactly what we're saying," Stiles confirms, tapping his fingers on the blue table. The table where they always sat.

"I don't believe it," Allison argued, getting Stiles to glare at her, and Lydia to shoot him daggers from across the table.

"Hey! Just because yo-"

"You kids happen to know where the closest bathroom is?" A gruff voice asked, getting all heads to look up in the direction. Stiles mouth stay parted as he took in the stranger. Dirty blonde hair, beautiful forest green eyes, a slight stubble that travels down his neck and to his throat. He wore a black shirt, that clung so nicely to his body it hadn't left much for the mind to imagine, a dark green flannel over it, blue jeans, and a pair of worn out brown work boots.

"Stiles," Isaac nudged him, since when had he gotten there, Stiles thought. Shaking his head he looked from Isaac, to Scott and back to the stranger who was already walking away.

"Oh lord, Stiles, he looks a little old, don't you think?" Lydia teased, getting an eyeroll from the brunette as he put his head down.

The bell rang, signaling 5 minutes until first session began. The whole pack got up, getting Malia and Kira as the two came strolling in on each other's arms, Liam walking behind them with Theo trailing behind.

***

Walking out of first class, Stiles hung his head, thinking about the man that approached him. He must've been one of the hunters, but which one? Dean was more aggressive and straight to the point with what he is hunting. And Sam, he's more verbal and a litt-,

A sudden shove against Stiles chest startled him out of his train of thought and right into the lockers then the tile floors. He let out a groan, accepting the fact that he probably looks like an idiot on the floor.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you," a different voice rang in his head, he must've hit it hard on the lockers to make Scott or Isaac sound like that. Opening his eyes, he registered that someone was gripping at his arm, pulling him up to his feet again. Stiles started to brush any dirt from his shirt, eyes following the shadow of someone that was still in front of him.

Dirtied brown boots, dark blue jeans, a grey shirt and a blue flannel, all on the same body as the face sculpted to utter perfection accompanied by long brown hair. His breathing seemed to be soft, even after running Stiles over with that fantastic body.

"I- I uh..," Stiles lost the ability to speak, getting a smile from the man before him. "Do I know you?" Stiles finally asked, his voice an octave higher and he mentally face palmed at that.

"No, no, I'm the new substitute teacher for Junior Chemistry," the man said, offering Stiles a warm smile. The brunette forced one back, looking questionably at him. "Oh, yes, I'm Mr. Harper, but you can just call me Roy." He began to walk away, Stiles still staring at him. And maybe, just maybe, had his eyes wandered further down.

 

 

After fifth session, world history with Scott and Kira, a Stiles was a little impatient to tell the pack what he had found out about the man, "Mr. Roy Harper." Hurrying everyone to their usual spot outside, he had them sit and get all together before he explained it all.

"Has anyone got the name of the man from earlier?" He asked, clasping his hands together, aimlessly pacing back and forth.

"You mean Mr. Todd?" Allison asked, brows furrowed. "What does their names have to do anything, Stiles?"

"What's his first name?" Stiles pressed, getting a loud sigh from Liam.

"Okay, we get it, you've got s crush on the some substitute teacher, what's the news?" Liam groaned, looking annoyed.

"His first name his Jason," Theo answered, leaning back on his hands as he sat atop the table.

"Jason Todd and Roy Harper," Stiles mumbled, coughing after and scratched at his throat. "They're the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean, they're trying to hide their identities," Stiles said, getting a worried look from everyone.

"Hide them from what?" Malia asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Whatever they're looking for," Isaac said, getting Stiles and Scott to look at Malia with alarm.

It had taken a few seconds for the were-coyote to realize that the whole pack was now looking at her. Her eyes widened as she stiffened her back and let out a slight growl. Kira set a comfortable hand on her girlfriend's knee.

"Well it makes sense," Allison said breaking the silence. "She was a coyote for what, 17 years?"

"Wouldn't that be 119 years?" Isaac asked, getting a bewildered look from Stiles and Theo. "In dog years."

"Again with the not helping," Stiles blurted, getting an elbow, curtesy of Lydia, jabbed into his chest.

"I was locked in a freezer for half my childhood, being helpful is kind of new to me," Isaac argued.

"Yeah, still milking that huh?" Stiles rebutted, glaring a Lydia when she flicked his nose with her olive green nails.

"Guys," Scott interrupted, "focus on the problem, please." Stiles gave him an exasperated look before listening in, nudging Theo's foot, getting a kick back in return.

"What are we supposed to do, Scott?" Theo asked, voice laced with almost annoyance and fear. "To them we are just teenagers who helped Dean, or Sam, or whoever to the bathroom."

"Exactly," Kira said, all eyes on her now. "So when they go out into the town, snooping around for whatever clues, we'd be the last people he'd ask."

"Why, because we're a bunch of teenagers?" Stiles asked, resting his chin on one of Theo's shins, circling his finger around the lace of the boy's shoe.

"Like your dad did about the dead body?" Scott asked through an airy laugh.

"I will punch you so hard," Stiles threatened, glaring at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"The same way Derek punched you?" Isaac mused, causing an eruption of laughter to fall over the pack.

"I hate you all," Stiles mumbled, standing up from the table and began walking away.

"We love you!" Everyone chorused, Theo cupping his hands around his mouth to emit more sound. They all got the bird back which made them laugh even harder. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like this story a lot (:

Dean sat back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling of the house Sam had bought with some money he got from God-knows-where. The dirty blonde man hummed, mind wandering to the school he had been at. Lots of girls, especially that gorgeous girl, what was her name, Erica.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, startling his older brother to shoot his head up and hit it against the beige coloured wall behind him.

"What the hell, Sam?" He groaned, rubbing at the back of his head and looked at his brother in the doorway.

"I just got a few papers from a few months ago, some less than a week, about this girl," Sam said, tossing the stack of tied together papers onto the bed.

Dean peered at the first one, with a headline like that he'd expect more people to be interested in it. A teen girl found naked with no recollection of anything.

"Sounds like the beg-,"

"You're starting to confuse reality with porn again," Sam snorted, pulling at a swivel chair and sitting on it.

"This girl, would she be the one causing the attacks and the missing people?"

"You're starting to confuse Beacon Hills with Mystic Falls again," Dean mocked, getting a wadded ball of paper thrown at him.

"Come on, Dean, we've been here two days and still have no lead of what she can do."

"This she has a name," Dean retorted, looking through the papers, seeing her help out around the community.

"Malia Hale, but she goes by her adoptive parents name Tate," Sam said, pulling at the bottom paper and opening it, reading about her family past with the connection of the Hale family fire.

"These kids," Deans pointed at a photo, Sam leaning over to look at it.

"They're all connected to her, maybe check them out and see what's up?"

"And by 'check out,' I know you mean interrogate for potential leads, right?" Sam asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Dean grunted, looking at his brother with scrunched eyebrows.

"You can think you know all you want, Sammy," Dean said, standing up from the bed, stretching out his back.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked, standing as well, cracking his knuckles out of habit.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dean groaned, stepping out the room to go and shower.

•••

Approaching the school in his Impala, Dean let out a sigh. No doubt was this going to be a long day. A long day full of nothing but teaching kids stuff they already know. Reluctantly, he parked his car in the reserved parking.

"Stiles! For the last time, I will try and watch it tonight!" He heard a voice say, the name ringing in his ears like an alarm.

"Scott, it's been nearly three years and you've been saying that on repeat," Stiles, Dean was guessing it was Stiles, argued. Looking in his rear view mirror on the side of his car, Dean saw the two walking up to the school.

"I've just been busy! Life is a little hard with then training Derek has me do, not to mention the amount of classes I still need to study for."

Dean followed them with his eyes, perhaps too long, as Stiles turned his head over his shoulder and looked at him. Dean smirked, looking sly as he always did, and he didn't expect a wink and the same smirk back.

Coughing, Dean looked away, turning his head and grabbed at his brown leather satchel. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as Dean thought.

•••

Fifth session finally came, and Dean had a full class finally. All the faces finally clicking somewhere in Dean's head. The kids from the paper, and yesterday morning. All front row.

Clapping his hands together, he got the attention of the class, startling the red haired girl in the front. He gave her a questioning look before turning to face the rest of class.

"Alright," Dean started, already seeing the bored expressions on the kids' faces. He's pretty sure that one in the back is sleeping. "I know Tuesday's really aren't the best, it's like Monday's little brother. But hey, what's not a good book to make things interesting?"

He got a response from someone in the back, but it was drowned in the never ending groans from the other students.

"Who likes mythology?" He asked, getting a look of intrigue from a dark haired girl in the front, she had her head resting in her hand, the other resting on the knee of the red haired girl next to her.

His eyes wandered to Stiles. Stiles and Scott who sat smack dab in the middle. The boy was focused on whatever he was writing down the boy behind him flicked his ear to get him to pay attention again.

"Vampires, mermaids, ghosts," Dean listed, counting them off his fingers. "Werewolves, hell hounds, Phoenixes." The group of kids were all staring at him now.

"Mr. Todd, where are you going with this, exactly?" The boy behind Stiles, Theo, asked abruptly, not even raising his hand.

"Absolutely nowhere," he said with a grin, he heard a giggle from the back of the class, then a clatter of someone kicking a desk. Kids. "Just thought I might spark your interest with a little fiction."

"But do you really think it's fiction?" The red haired girl asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, of course not," he answered truthfully. "I come from a family of vampire hunters where we slay the monsters with no mercy."

"We aren't kids," someone yelled, clear annoyance in his voice. Dean just smirked.

"Well it's the truth," He responded, peering up with a smug look at Stiles, who was gripping the edge of his desk so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Bullshit!" A girl yelled. Dean looked over at her suddenly.

"Watch your tongue," he said, voice deeper and more authorized. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sat up and whispered something to Scott, who smacked his thigh in response.

"Alright, well, time to get to the work," Dean finally refocused his brain. "If you would hurt to page 78 in your books and begin to read.."

•••

The bell rang, signaling the end of the session. He noticed the rush in the group before him, smirking he opened his mouth.

"Allison, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Theo, will you guys hang back for a second?" He asked from behind his desk, leaning back in the chair as he propped his feet up on the wood.

The five exchanged nervous glances before walking over to the intimidatingly large desk and the equally intimidating substitute behind it.

"Had we done something wrong, Mr.Todd?" Stiles asked, suddenly getting a boost of confidence. He licked over his bottom lip, biting on his cheek as he watched the sub stand up.

"You all had quite the reaction about the subject," Dean said, looking at all of them. He hadn't really acknowledged the fact that he had them all there. He could ask them all now.

"Well I mean, if you read about a family massacre like that then you'd have the sa-," Theo was cut off by Scott placing a hand over his mouth.

"It was rather.. Interesting," Scott said, looking at everyone and receiving nods and a thumbs up from Theo.

The bell rang for sixth period, which made Lydia squirm, she had been doing so well as to not be tardy to her classes anymore.

The sense of uneasiness came, just as Sam walked in, Malia, Kira, Liam and Isaac following him.

"Enough with the chit chat," Sam locked the door behind him. "We want answers," Dean's voice was now gruff and low as he looked at all of them. "And we want them now."


End file.
